


A Hope in Hell

by aoifene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_worldcup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoifene/pseuds/aoifene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of war, where extreme justice has led the way to injustice and victory has turned into complacency, Draco Malfoy finds the strength to save himself and a few others along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hope in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta team: jamie2109, blamebrampton, oldenuf2nb, and kit84. Without you all, this fic wouldn't be intelligible. I chose to interpret the prompt to mean something like a plot twist or a 'being taken by surprise'. This story was also inspired a lil bit by James Cameron's Dark Angel. I do hope you enjoy. ♥ This story is written for the second round of hd_worldcup

  
A Hope in Hell

 

_"What power would hell have if those here imprisoned were not able to dream of heaven?"_

Neil Gaiman, The Sandman #4

  


Draco Malfoy sighed for the umpteenth time as he stood on the sun-baked steps of an old weather-worn building. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he spied several Muggles milling aimlessly about. Some of them even had the gall to stop mid-stride and stare at him curiously. No doubt his robes made him stick out like a sore thumb, but he didn't care. He was a bloody Wizard and he would not wear those outrageous things Muggles passed off as clothes. His family had already given up so much of themselves to get this new Muggle-loving world off their backs. He was loath to give up more. Even if he was here to do exactly that.

Gritting his teeth, he turned his back on the ignorant lot and made his way up the stairs. Thankfully, Grimmauld Place was no longer unplottable so it was much easier to find it. As soon as he reached the top step, he sighed heavily and muttered a curse. He might as well get on with it. He grasped the ominous doorknocker with great trepidation and brought it down loudly three times.

A snicker from behind him caused him to turn around and he narrowed his eyes at a small Muggle child that was gurgling at him from the pavement, one of its chubby fingers pointing at him. Draco snorted at such an irritating display and would have ignored it fully if only the small brat hadn't picked that moment to squeak out an insult from its dribbling, disgusting mouth.

"Dress!"

At that Draco saw red. He was already tired, cranky, and quite irritable from another fruitless day at the Ministry and this was before he finally decided to face Potter. He didn't need some little street urchin making fun of his robes. He reached for his wand angrily before the child's oblivious mother gave him pause. Surely the woman wouldn't mind if he gave her little munchkin a face full of dirt to go with that potty mouth of his. After all, she was busy chatting about something called the  _komputa_  with another passerby. He sighed as he let his hand drop, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. Where was Potter anyway? It figured the wanker would be rude enough to make his guests wait for him by the door. He was about to knock once more when another chuckle reached his ears.

That was it!

He whirled around menacingly and pushed up his sleeves. He bared his teeth and made the most ferocious face he could at the boy, only stopping his antics when he heard a frightened cry from the child.

"That is a better look for you, Malfoy. I approve. You should make it permanent. Perhaps a Sticking charm?"

Draco flushed with embarrassment at being caught acting so foolishly but straightened his spine a moment later. He turned to glare at Potter's smirking face. "If you didn't have the manners of an orang-utan, I wouldn't be forced to defend myself against your insipid Muggle neighbours. Clearly, it's your fault."

"What? Are you insane? How can—"

"See, you're only proving my point because we are still standing at your doorway like barbarians. Or do you make a habit of leaving your wards open for attack?" Draco sneered, moving to push his way inside.

"And  _I_  have no manners!" Potter rolled his eyes as he moved to block the boy. "Why are you here, Malfoy? Or better yet how do you know where I live?"

"Again, I repeat, in smaller words so you can understand me." Draco pointed towards the street. "Outside, bad." He pointed down the dim hallway. "Inside, good. Or do you actually want to advertise where you live to people?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Potter narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You still haven't given me a reason to ask you inside. In fact, you've given me several reasons to slam the door in your pointy face instead."

"The location of your house is a secret kept by people you trust. It's so safeguarded that you don't even need to renew the old  _Fidelius_  charm on it. I clearly know where it is and have been given directions to find it by those very people," Draco stated the obvious. "That should be enough to soothe your scarred, paranoid head until we get inside."

"All right, fair enough but what's the big rush to get inside?" Potter smirked. "The war is over, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head in disgust at Potter's naiveté, reaching the end of his patience and shoving his way inside.

"No, it's not."

\--------------------------------------

"So let me get this right. You want me to testify at your mum's trial," Potter said slowly, sitting back in his armchair.

"And I want you to give me back my wand. It is mine, after all," Draco reminded him as he shifted uncomfortably in his own seat, trying and failing to prevent dust getting on his robes. Honestly! The man was a savage, letting his study reach such a rundown state. Granger probably forbade him from doing the sensible thing and getting a House-elf.

"Right." Potter looked at him for moment, his eyes assessing. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you owe my family a debt!" Draco shot back, indignant at the thought of being refused. He never even considered that the git would say no. He didn't even think it was possible. A world where Potter wasn't itching to jump in to do his big heroing bit? Thus indebting thousands more to him? The thought boggled Draco's mind and left him in a state of panic.

"I saved your life," Potter pointed out. "Twice."

"I had it under control that last time," Draco groused as he looked away. "I didn't need your help."

"Yes, because pleading for your life with rabid Death Eaters always worked well for you." Potter rolled his eyes

"I saved you from Crabbe and Goyle."

"But you led them to us in the first place."

"I didn't identify you in the Manor."

"You know, I don't actually think you recognised me. Maybe you need glasses, Four Eyes?"

"I'd recognize your ugly mug anywhere, you git!"

"Oh Malfoy, I didn't know you cared. Shall I swoon now or later?"

Draco glared at the infuriating man before him. He would be amused by their exchange if he wasn't so busy entertaining homicidal fantasies about the wanker. "Well, well, Potter. It seems like you came back from the dead with a sharper wit. Are you sure you didn't take home a souvenir? Like, say, someone inside your head that's smarter than you?"

"Yes, Malfoy." Potter's expression grew inexplicably dark."This time I made sure of it."

Draco snorted. "All right, you're weird but I'm content in leaving it at that. So which is it, Potter? Are you going to testify or not?"

Potter sighed explosively. "How could I not? Even though she's yours, she's still someone's mother. And she  _did_  save my life."

"Oh, how gracious of you. It must be such a burden to think about opening your mouth and telling the truth," Draco said sarcastically as he stood up. Merlin, this was tiring and he'd been here less than an hour. "Just be at the Manor at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning and don't be late."

"What?" Potter spluttered as he rose. "Why?"

"So we can build a case around your testimony," Draco scoffed. "Obviously."

"We?"

"Yes, we." Draco gestured to indicate them both. "And while we're at it, perhaps we can change your speaking skills into something that's evolved past one word questions. But all in good time, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself on the first day."

"First day?"

"See? Already improving to two word questions. Progress." Draco smirked at Potter's reddening face. "A defence wasn't built in a day, Potter. Of course, we need to work on it for more than that and I'm not jumping for joy about spending more time with you than necessary, either, but needs must." He shrugged, his lips quirking at Potter's flummoxed expression, and suddenly the idea of hours spent with the boy didn't seem so tiresome, especially if he could torment him this much. "See you at ten, Potter."

"What? No!" Potter growled."If you want my help we're doing this here. And we're bloody going to do it in the afternoon. 'Round tea time. That way Kreacher's scones have a better chance of distracting me from the fact that I have to deal with you."

"Me? In your house —which technically by the way should be mine since I'm the proper Black heir but you'll be hearing from my lawyers about _that_  soon enough—" Draco waved away Potter's impending outburst. "Don't you live with the Weasel? With frequent appearances by Granger?"

Potter paled at that and swallowed thickly. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure if you promised to behave yourself well enough, they'll do the same. And you are smart enough to know you have to be civil." He raised an eyebrow. "Or is that too much to ask?"

Draco was about to argue when he closed his mouth with a snap. He supposed he could be agreeable to that. The git was helping him after all and all it would be best if Potter and his band of Gryffindors didn't go traipsing about the Manor unchecked daily. Merlin knew they'd had enough unwanted guests already with the Aurors still barging in every week for their paranoid Dark Arts checks.

"Fine." He shrugged offhandedly and turned to leave.

"Really?" Potter blinked, looking surprised at winning the argument so easily, before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I mean it, Malfoy. You keep a guard on that tongue. You can trade barbs with me all you want but you can't—"

"Offend your little ginger and frizzy sidekicks' delicate sensibilities." Draco cut him off with a wave of his hand as he continued his way out the door. "You're boring when you're this repetitive. See you tomorrow, Potter."

"You can't even be nice, can you?" Potter shook his head in disgust. "Not even when I'm saving your arse."

"Wouldn't want the universe to implode now, would we?" Draco called out from over his shoulder. "Three o'clock sharp tomorrow and try to clean up before then? Snitch-pattered pyjamas should really be forbidden after the age of six."

The door slammed satisfyingly shut behind him but not before Draco heard Potter's frustrated groan.

This was going to be fun.

\---------------------------------

Draco made his way carefully across the drawing room. It was pitch-black but he knew his home better than anyone and could probably move around it with his hands tied against his back. Now was not the best time to test that theory, however, because along with being tired he was also traipsing about at an ungodly hour. His mother would be asleep.

"Draco? Is that you traipsing about at this ungodly hour?" a strong voice called out and causing him to him nearly collide with an unsightly urn that was no doubt carrying one of his great ancestors.

"Yes, Mother." He bit back a curse as he hastened to right the stupid thing. "And I don't traipse about; I was ' _walking stealthily_ '. I didn't want to wake you."

He blinked back against the harsh lights that she'd conjured and grimaced at the displeased curve of her mouth.

"You wouldn't need to be careful about waking me if you were already asleep yourself," Narcissa admonished him. "Where have you been? You know it's not safe out there right now."

Draco barely refrained from rolling his eyes at her. Honestly! She was always so protective. He wasn't stupid, of course, whatever business he had in the Wizarding World he conducted under a Glamour. He wasn't about to go walking down the street after meeting with his Counsel without one, especially at this hour. "You don't need to worry. You know I can look after myself and I really did need to meet with Youngblood before tomorrow."

"Don't need to worry?" She shook her head. "Your father always used to tell me that and look at what it's led us to." Her voice shook with such sorrow that Draco was reaching out to her before he registered the gesture. She shifted closer into his embrace, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "Besides I've been worried about our family for so long, I don't think I remember how to stop."

Draco inhaled shakily at that and tightened his arms around her. "You will, Mother. Soon, I promise. All of this will be behind us and we'll have Father's case appealed too. You'll see. We'll be together again."

"You're such a good son," Narcissa told him as she turned to face him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes against the familiar caress and thought about all the times this simple touch had kept him going even amidst the horror of the Dark Lord's reign in the Manor. "Only because I have you for a mother."

Her delighted laughter echoed into the night and her tender touch became a playful slap. "Spoken like a true Malfoy. Now off to bed with you! It's past two."

"You do know I'm of age, yes? And no longer have a bedtime?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but even scheming Slytherins need their rest. And I know that's what you've been doing all night." She matched his expression.

"I never could fool you." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek, bidding her good night.

His steps were light as he headed to his bedroom, the sound of his mother's tinkling laughter still ringing in his ears. It had been so long since he'd heard it. That night, sleep claimed him with a smile on his face and for the first time in a long time, he dreamt of tomorrow.

\---------------------------------

The afternoon started off well, to his surprise. Potter had met him by the door, promptly this time, and sans infantile attire. He hadn't even caused a sufficient stir with Potter's Muggle neighbours before he was unceremoniously dragged inside. After only a few minutes of heated protestation, he found himself abruptly ensconced into Potter's study once more. He scowled at the general chaos of the room. The boy clearly didn't tidy up even if he knew he was having company over this time. Cretin! Draco rolled his eyes as he gingerly sat on the cleanest chair in the vicinity.

"You say you still have Kreacher, why don't you put him to good use then?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "You do know what a house-elf is for, right? Oh wait, you see them as friends. Perhaps I should explain what I mean first before—"

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," Potter plopped down on the worn chair behind the only desk in the room. "Not that I care one bit about your opinion but I know you won't shut your mouth about it until you find your answer. Kreacher can clean the rest of this house all he wants. This room is mine."

"Oh how," Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste, "sentimental."

"Whatever." Potter straightened in his chair. "Now, tell me what is it that you need me to do so I can be rid of you."

"So harsh, Potter." He sneered. "You wound me."

"And I'll lay awake tonight fretting about it." Potter snorted. "Get on with it."

Draco just smirked and carefully reached into his robes. He placed a small ivory Pensieve on the table. "I told you that the only thing I need from you is the truth. Words are cheap and easy but a memory is irrefutable."

"A Pensieve memory will solidify your case," Potter said slowly. "Especially since it's actually the truth this time."

"Yes, of course, unlike all those other times where I approached you about testifying for my family's behalf." Draco gestured impatiently with hand. "Well? This is only the first step and we don't have all day."

"Well what?" Potter looked at him curiously.

"Put the memory into the Pensieve!" Draco snapped, reaching the end of his patience.

"Oh, what's the spell for it?"

"What's the spell?" Draco shook his head. "What do you mean ' _what's the spell_ '? Just occlude your mind and find the memory!"

"Occlude?" Potter groaned, his hand over his face.

"Yes, occlude! That thing you do in Occlumency so people won't just be able to pluck random thoughts from your head!" Draco gasped. "Surely they taught you that during the war? They couldn't have let you run amok broadcasting every simple thought in your mind?"

"Well…er—" Potter flushed red at an alarming rate and mumbled something incoherently.

"Say it slower, Potter. I don't speak mumble."

"I said," Potter glowered. "If you must know, I never really learned to do that."

"WHAT?" Draco groaned as he slumped back in his seat. Why had he thought this would be enjoyable again?

\---------------------------------

After a half an hour of shouting, insults, and aborted duels, they both managed to calm down enough to tackle this unexpected hiccup in Draco's plan. Potter had begrudgingly agreed to let Draco teach him Occlumency so that he'd be able to record the memory. Before they could do that, however, Potter needed to write down exactly where the memory started and what it entailed, and Draco needed to research beginner's Occlumency. Thankfully, the Black's library was as extensive as Draco remembered it being and soon they were able to begin work on their respective parts. Kreacher's scrumptious scones and tea went a long way towards easing much of the tension.

However, the peace was broken by the damnable scratching.

At first it was faint, barely audible in the companionable silence that had stretched between them for hours but as time passed it grew louder, steadier until it was an irritating drum beating against his head.

"Potter, stop it," he growled without looking up from his book,  _The Beginner Occlumens_.

"What?" Potter looked up from his parchment distractedly. "What are you on about now?"

"Most people appreciate silence when concentrating," Draco pointed out. "And your damnable chicken scratches on that parchment are grating."

"And how exactly do you want me to recount your mother's defiance of Voldemort?" Potter gritted his teeth, ignoring Draco's wince at the sound of that name.

"You're a wizard. I would think that a recording spell would be obvious," Draco said sarcastically. "But perhaps that magic is also a bit too complex for you."

"I think you're forgetting that I killed Voldemort." Potter glared.

"Yes, Potter, by  _dying_  and I do remember a fair share of people that had to do the same in order for you to get near enough to him to do just that."

"God, Malfoy! You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Potter growled as he threw down his quill and stormed out of the room.

Draco sighed, cursing the git as he went after him. "Oi, Potter!"

"What?" Potter snarled as he whirled around and pinned him to the wall. "What, Malfoy?" His left forearm pressed tightly against Draco's throat. "What other insults do you want to throw at me, huh?" He pushed harder. "By all rights, I should be helping them put you away. Instead, I let you into my house and offer my testimony while the only thing you've been able to do is insult me."

"First of all, I didn't come here to ask you to help  _me_. This is for my mother," Draco shot back angrily, struggling against Potter's grip. "Secondly, you act like I'm asking you to do something ridiculously complex or noble. As though I should fall at your feet and bask in your reflected glory because you lowered yourself enough to do this one thing." He found the strength to break the boy's hold and pushed him back solidly. "You only need to tell the truth and give back what you stole. A decent man would've offered to do this when my mother's story hit the papers but you probably didn't give her any thought, did you?"

"I was busy! Do you know how much needed to be done after—"

"I don't care! I don't want to hear about the pressures of being the Wizarding world's darling or the guilt complex of the Chosen One," Draco snarled. "I'm not asking for your help because of that. I'm asking because you owe us a debt and that is all. I don't care about the Boy Who Lived."

Potter visibly deflated at that. No doubt the novelty of such a statement had stunned him as he continued to stare at Draco. "You know, for a while there, I thought they broke you. You looked so scared at the Manor, so very different from the bastard that I knew." He laughed flatly. "But then I saw you after the final battle. Your mother and father were crowding beside you. They had their heads bowed and they were both holding you as if you were china or something precious that might disappear if they didn't cling to it tight enough. But you—" He shook his head ruefully. "You met every look in that Hall that turned your way."

"A year's worth of my dreams had just come true," Draco replied, his voice small and wan, lost in the memories of crumbling old walls and the sound of his mother's steady heartbeat against his ear as he settled in her arms. "I wasn't about to let anyone take it away. I still won't."

Potter's eyes snapped up to meet his and held. "I think I understand."

"I should hope so." Draco turned away, flustered a little at the unsettling intensity he saw in those green eyes. "Now can we go back to sufficiently ignoring each other and working on our parts?"

Potter laughed a little at that which startled Draco because the boy hardly found any of his jibes humorous. "As long as you don't whinge about my writing. Honestly! Who goes on a five minute diatribe over quill scratches?"

"What? Five minutes?" Draco squawked in protest. "It was at least ten."

The resounding laughter was quick and stark as if Potter hadn't meant to do it but he couldn't help himself. It was also infectious and soon enough there were two chuckles instead of one. Perhaps this afternoon could be saved after all.

\---------------------------------

They seemed to come to an uneasy truce after that first meeting. Draco no longer baited Potter with every other sentence and, likewise, Potter didn't gripe about the inconvenience of having an unwanted guest in his house. They came to understand that they needed to work together to achieve the same goal. It also become increasingly clear to Draco that he had quite an uphill fight ahead of him and he needed Potter firmly by his side if he wanted to win this. Every day held a new headline screaming about his father's evil deeds, or a special broadcast over the Wireless about their 'undeserved' vast fortune. The Wizarding world wanted their vengeance. It no longer seemed to matter if it was warranted or not. Either way, he really needed Potter to learn how to use a Pensieve.

"Again."

Potter looked up at him from where he was sprawled on the floor. "Just give me a few minutes."

"No, Potter. It's already been three days and we still haven't made any progress," he growled. Never had it been said that he was the most patient teacher.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a shite teacher, there would be some progress." Potter glared as he gingerly picked himself up from the floor. "What good were those books you were reading if all you're going to do is bark at me to clear my head and then try to break into it? Bloody hell! Did you learn this from Snape?"

"No, Potter. I learnt it from my Aunt so you'll have to excuse my teaching style."

"You learned this from Bellatrix?" Potter grimaced.

"Yes, and believe me, the threat of having her in mind for longer than necessary was enough incentive to learn quickly." Draco looked away as a shiver made his body tremble.

"Funny." Potter regarded him with careful eyes. "I always thought you wanted to be on that side."

"So did I." Draco shrugged uneasily. "Now come on, that's enough of a break. As I said, the ticket is to clear your mind."

"And I told you that—"

"It's not all that different from conjuring a corporeal  _Patronus_ , Potter, and I hear you did that in third year, you flash git." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was hard, too, but eventually I just learned to focus on one happy moment." Potter shrugged uncomfortably. "Are you saying I should do that again?"

"You really don't know a damned thing about this, do you?" Draco threw up his hands.

"That's what I've been telling you!" Potter scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco studied the boy in front of him. Could it be that he was guilty of doing the same thing he'd accused the general public of? Placing unwarranted hopes on the slim shoulders of Harry Potter? He had to admit that a part of him thought Potter would take to Occlumency like a duck to water, excelling despite his own protestations of inadequacy. Perhaps the first step should be to see him as he was —a young Muggleborn boy who had not grown up with the practice of occluding his mind.

"Let's start with something familiar, then." Draco motioned him closer. "Summon your  _Patronus_."

Potter paused momentarily to give him a suspicious look but eventually he did as he was told. His face lit up when his iridescent stag burst through the room. "Hey, Prongs," he whispered happily, his hand reaching out to touch the animal's bowed head.

Draco's face softened at the picture they made before he coughed delicately. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Potter blinked up at him, his hand stilling as his Patronus began to fade. "You know how I did it. I focused on one happy memory, said the spell and—"

Draco waved his hand to cut him off. "Occlumency over time can become a reflex. You musn't think of it as a magic spell like a  _Protego_  or a _Patronus_. Think beyond the words and focus on what you did before you called the stag."

"So close my eyes and focus on a single moment of happiness?"

He shook his head. "Not quite. Occluding the mind means freeing the mind of all thoughts. Find one moment in your life where you felt the most free— the most peaceful. Hold that memory until you forget all else and block everything out."

Potter closed his eyes and was quiet for a long time. So quiet, in fact, that Draco wondered if the git had fallen asleep and if he had, whether or not, he should poke him. Thankfully, the silence was broken when shrouded green eyes shot open to meet his in alarm.

"What if I don't have one?"

\-------------------------

There was no saving the rest of the session after that. Overcome with disappointment, Draco had stormed out but not before demanding that Potter look for one as if his life depended on it before he came back tomorrow. He'd spent the remainder of the day, holed up in his own study and reading more books on Occlumency. If they were to have a hope of Potter learning this in time,  _he'd_  have to find it.

The next day found Draco nervous and irritable. Twice his mother had commented on his flustered countenance but he managed to put her off with a quick smile and a change of subject. Although that steely look in Narcissa's eyes suggested that his pretence wasn't quite as suave as he thought it was. He was glad that she had left it alone all the same.

Needless to say, his anxiety only lessened when he was in front of Potter once again, ready for another session.

"Have you found one?"

Potter took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Good." Draco nodded and without further ado, he cast. " _Legilimens_!"

He gritted his teeth when he was barraged with a thousand of Potter's memories, once more. As always, the flashes were too jumbled and frenzied for him to make out anything save for one – a small cupboard door. How curious.

"Did you focus on one peaceful moment as I said?" Draco shook off the bizarre feeling of being in another's mind.

"Yes." Potter glowered at him from his position on the floor.

"It must not have been strong enough." Draco sneered. "Think of another."

"I told you I can't—"

"Yes, you can. Bloody hell your life isn't that insane! I gave you the rest of yesterday to have a pow-wow with your sidekicks. Surely you must've come up with more than just one?" Draco growled at the back of his throat when Potter's only response was stony silence.

"Come on. There must be one. How about the moment just after sex? That's always peaceful for me."

"Ginny and I broke up." Potter's scowl only deepened. "And I don't need to know about your sex life, thank you very much."

"At least I have one," Draco shot back, staring at the boy incredulously. "How the hell could you be a virgin? You're the saviour of the bleeding world! Birds must be throwing themselves at you left and right. If the Weaselette was too much of a prude to suck your cock then I'm sure—"

"You shut your mouth about her! That's none of your business." Potter glared, tightening his fists. "And besides, if it was given like that—" Potter huffed and blushed at the same time, an admirable trait that made him look like a replica of the Hogwarts Express. "I wouldn't want it anyway."

"Ah, suddenly the unfathomable question is answered." Draco rolled his eyes. "You really are something else, Potter."

Potter merely shrugged and crossed his arms. "I know that's not a compliment but I'll take it as one anyway, so thanks."

Draco's bark of laughter startled both of them and they had a moment to stare at each other in surprise before they each burst out into guffaws. Who knew Potter could be personable? It was amusing now that he wasn't so bloody irritating. And when the laughter died out, it was replaced by a silence that was now more companionable than before.

"Potter—" he paused haltingly. "What's that door?" He put his hand up in appeasement. "I know we said no discussions about what we see in these sessions but I keep seeing it. It's the only thing that I can make out, actually, and it seems harmless enough." He shut his mouth when he realised he was rambling.

Potter looked away. "What do you mean?"

"There's a door I keep seeing. It's pretty small, like, I don't know, a cupboard of some sort," Draco explained with a shrug. "Might be it's what's blocking your ability to occlude your thoughts."

"It's not," Potter said gruffly as he made to stand. "Are we done here?"

"What? No, of course not, sit down. We barely just got started," Draco protested.

"Well, I'm taking a break then," Potter called from over his shoulder as he swiftly left the room.

Draco cursed his retreating back as he sat down in frustration.

What the hell was that about?

\-------------------------

"Ready?" Draco asked impatiently as Potter had come back into the room.

"Malfoy, look, I—"

"Not yet? Let's take our sweet time then. How about next month? Oh, wait my mother's trial will be over by then." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's not what I—Ugh." Potter sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine! But—"

" _Legilimens_!" Draco cast the spell and immediately his mind burst with familiar flashes of images and light. Gritting his teeth, he demanded. "Again."

"No." Potter coughed heavily, from his kneeling position on the floor.

"What? Does ickle Potty want a nap again?"

"Stop it. You're angry and I'm not doing this when you're being this unreasonable." Potter shook his head as he turned and began to walk away.

"You think expecting you to at least fucking try to learn this so that you can help my mother is unreasonable?" Draco's nostrils flared and when he spoke, his voice shook with frustrated anger. He gripped his wand firmly and when he cast, it was with a single-minded fury that was born from sleepless nights of fear and the uncertainty of tomorrow.

His spell hit its mark and held.

Suddenly he was assaulted with voices not his own and visions of faces and places he'd never been to before. He saw a fat boy berating a five-year-old Potter as a horse-faced woman and walrus of a man stood smugly behind the chubby brat. A redheaded woman and a man that looked exactly like Potter smiling behind hazy glass. Sirius Black laughing and waving as he flew on the wings of a Hippogriff. The images went by quickly, barely giving Draco any time to make them out clearly but the emotion he felt from them was enough. Fear. Love. Hate. Over and over again in a cycle that made his breath catch in his throat. All the more heightened by the fact that out of all of them, it was fear that ruled the most. Finally he came to the picture of that door but before he could make out anything from it, a dull ache began to form behind his eyes. His mind was wrenched from Potter's then and a helpless sort of rage built within him when he recognized what was happening now.

The spell was working in reverse.

Bile began to rise from the back of his throat as a myriad of memories were wrenched from his mind. From the things he kept away and hidden in the dark to the moments he cherished and held up to the light, revelling in their brightness for just a little longer. His father's disappointed face. His mother's eyes filled with a quiet sort of terror. Dumbledore looking so small and wan but never fearful. His first kiss with a boy and the surprised delight on his face. He wanted to close his eyes and shut it all out but even from behind close eyelids, the same visions were filling his senses. He hated being this vulnerable, so cruelly exposed. He fought to keep the tears from forming and it took all his being to stop him from screaming.

When it was over, they were both on their backs and panting heavily. It was a struggle to even open his eyes, especially since he knew he'd be caught in the accusing stare that'd be directed at him. He had violated Potter's mind and had been violated in return. He never thought he'd do something that he himself detested. No matter how angry was he had no right to put Potter through that. To do so made him no better than Bellatrix.

In fact, he was worse.

For he knew the pain he would inflict, still carried the scars from his own experience and yet he'd done it anyway. Shame began to take root in his heart and just as he was about to push himself off the floor and a put an end to his plan of enlisting Potter, a hesitant touch halted his movements. A rough, callused palm sat atop his and, as he raised his eyes to meet green, Potter's expression mirrored his own.

"I'm sorry."

Draco sighed and turned his palm over. "Me too."

\-------------------------

As the court day for Draco's mother's trial drew closer and closer, the media attention towards his family grew and became more vicious. This, of course, caused a domino effect with the public and made it virtually impossible for them to go out anywhere. No longer were people content to whisper behind their backs, now they'd grown bold enough to hiss threats and insults. Once again, it was hazardous to be a Malfoy. Case in point, the nasty  _Diffindo_  a deranged wizard hexed him with as he getting ready to Apparate from his solicitor's. He should've known better than to leave himself that vulnerable to attack. Now here he was bleeding onto Potter's front porch.

"Christ, Malfoy! What happened to you?" Potter quickly ushered him inside, summoning towels as soon as the door shut.

"Someone cut me, obviously. One would think you would know what that looks like," Draco snapped but even through the haze of pain he could see how much the remark had stung Potter. "Sorry," he offered gruffly, pressing the towels harder on his arm. "Just hurts."

"Of course." Potter's expression softened and he steered him to the nearest bathroom, which inexplicably was painted bright orange. "Here have a seat." Potter motioned to the toilet lid. Draco eyed it for a moment before giving in to exhaustion and sat down. Potter continued to rummage through the potions cabinet. "Who did this to you? You should've gone straight to the Aurors."

"And have them do what exactly, Potter? Find the man to congratulate him on a job well done?" He gritted his teeth against the pain. "I think not."

"Oh come off it." Potter snorted as he turned to face him. "Kingsley is Minister now and he's definitely the right sort. He wouldn't let them do that to you."

"Yes, because I have such a close personal relationship with Shacklebolt. Oh wait, that's you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to him. We'll find the bastard who did this to you." Potter told him earnestly.

"Potter—" Draco sighed. "Just forget it, all right? It's not like I'm dying or anything. It was just some hothead in the crowd who took a lucky shot. Besides I've been hit with much worse," he tried to joke feebly.

"Yeah, well, that's not right either." Potter shook his head. "And don't you even start on me about my whole saving people thing. I see you everyday and you're teaching me Occlumency." He clenched his fists. "I—I would care if something happened to you."

"Potter, I—" Draco swallowed thickly, uncertain in light of the earnest honesty in Potter's face. "I didn't know you turned into a Hufflepuff at the sight of someone injured."

Potter's laughter sounded gruff as he resumed his task. "Ron must have some dittany 'round here. I know Hermione gave him some just in case," he mumbled as he went through the bottles and creams. "Ah here it is." He held a small bottle up in triumph before he quickly made his way in front of Draco. Summoning some gauze, he carefully took hold of Draco's arm and straightened it. He dabbed the gauze with the ointment but paused before he went any further. "This might sting a little."

Draco rolled his eyes to hide his discomfort about Potter's sudden proximity. The boy was so close he could smell the woodsy scent of his skin. "Just get on with it."

Potter merely shrugged and with surprisingly gentle fingers, he applied the liquid lightly, with smooth, even strokes. Curiously, after each application he pursed his lips and blew air softly on the healing skin, causing an unexpected shiver to travel up Draco's spine.

"What are you doing?" He blushed as he started to pull away.

"What? Oh Sorry." Potter equally reddened when he realised what he was doing. "A Muggle thing. Forgot myself." He kept his hold on Draco's arm.

"Is it like that silly thing about snogging a sore to heal it?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, his cheeks warming as the blush from earlier spread.

"Er, not quite." Potter chuckled. "It's actually—"

"What the hell happened here?" a voice from the doorway bellowed and both heads snapped up to meet the angry eyes of Ron Weasley.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted! Has he tried to hex you already?" Weasley shrieked as he barged inside the tiny bathroom, putting himself between Draco and Potter.

"Such a quick mind, seeing as I'm wounded and Potter is healing me. I must have assaulted him. No wonder you don't need to study for your NEWTS," Draco said sarcastically. He'd known he would have to deal with the inevitable run-in cum fist fight with the Weasel eventually but the git sure knew how to pick his days to finally show his face.

"Ron, what did I tell you about clearing off for a few weeks? You know I can handle myself." Potter threw his hands up in exasperation and then he turned to Draco who was quietly snickering.

"And you! Leave off, will you? It's his house, too, and you've been invading it for awhile now."

"Yes, sure. Remind me that Weasels are infesting my ancestral home," Draco scoffed. "We could've just done this at my house, you know."

"No,  _Draco_." Potter looked at him meaningfully. "We couldn't have. You know my conditions."

"Draco?" Weasley echoed incredulously.

"Yes, that is his name." Potter rolled his eyes. "The war is over, Ron." He turned and sent a meaningful look to Draco. "And I mean for it to stay that way."

"Spoken like a true bleeding-heart Gryffindor, Po-Harry," Draco amended after receiving a glare. It wasn't a big concession. And really, it was his name. He heard it rarely enough as it was.

"You wouldn't want it any other way, Ma-Draco." Harry quirked his lips into a smile. "Oh Ron, do close your mouth."

"B-but it's Malfoy and he's calling you Harry and you're calling him Draco!" Weasley looked like he might faint or retch. Or perhaps both.

Harry merely laughed and clapped a hand on Weasley's back. "Welcome to the new world, Ron."

\---------------------------------

After that things with Harry had progressively improved or deteriorated, depending on the viewpoint. No longer did they bicker like children. Now it was just mild banter, the jibes and insults tempered by the understanding that it wasn't said with malice. A curious bond had developed between them somewhere along the line. No doubt it was a side effect of seeing a glimpse of each other's minds. Draco also stopped his habit of tuning Harry out whenever he opened his mouth and instead he actually listened to what the other boy said.

Problem was he liked what he heard perhaps a little bit too much.

He had never noticed that Harry was actually funny and not in the lowbrow way that most of their peers were but it was sense a humour born from the curious observation of the people around him. Just the day before they spent a good fifteen minutes laughing over the recollection of how Lockhart always checked his reflection, even going so far as to wink at himself when passing a suit of shiny armour. The moment, of course, was ruined when he'd become completely entranced with how brightly Harry's eyes shone when he laughed, so had became rude and gruff when Harry caught him staring.

He also hadn't paid any special attention to how fit Harry had become. Apparently his long-forgotten libido had taken exception to that, and it had now decided to show him – in the oldest way known to man – that traumatic years of war aside, he was still a very healthy eighteen-year-old who needed to get laid. Sitting across from the boy had become torture, especially when he could smell that familiar woodsy scent. Touching him became an exercise in torment because no matter how brief the contact, a part of him ached to prolong it.

It made no sense and it was slowly driving him mad.

To add to his frustration and thankfully, not the sexual kind because he really didn't need an addition to that or else he'd be climbing the walls, Weasley was convinced that he had Harry under some sort of spell and had now taken to loitering around whenever Draco came over to work on the defence. Sometimes he even went so far as to tag along for their Occlumency lessons. Needless to say, shutting the door on that furious freckled face had been one of the high points in Draco's week.

It was really only a matter of time before Granger stuck her nose in his business. He just wondered why in all seven hells it had to be this year, let alone today. He and Harry had a ton of things to do. He huffed in irritation at the delay. Not wanting to deal with her and Harry's other idiot of a best friend, Draco hung back in the shadows, intent on waiting for the trio to pass so he could grab the book he wanted from the Black library.

"Ron, that has to be an exaggeration."

"What? Of course it isn't! I saw it with my very own eyes. Harry was looking at Malfoy as if—"

"Shut it, Ron! Merlin, this is so embarrassing. Would you just keep your delusions to yourself?"

"Oh, no you don't, Harry. I drove myself barmy for days wondering why you and Ginny never worked out. I should've known that it was because—"

"Harry, is it true? You know I'd love you no matter what. Ron would too."

"Huh? What? I didn't say—"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Hermione, don't glare at Ron like that. Really it's nothing of the sort…I think."

"A denial usually works better when it's absolute, mate."

"I know, Ron. I know."

Draco stepped out of the shadows as the two idiots chased after Harry's retreating form. He looked after them curiously.

\---------------------------------

"So, I hear you're teaching Harry Occlumency."

Draco sighed inwardly as he turned the page of his book. He should've known that he couldn't dodge the annoying girl so easily. "Do you normally start your conversations with pointing out the obvious or am I just special?"

"I see you haven't changed." Granger bristled with anger as she took the seat across from him. "After everything you've been through, you're still the same hateful bastard."

Draco slammed his book down at that, a hot surge of anger rushing through his veins. "You think you know everything, don't you, Granger?" He sneered. "That's the thing that always bothered me about you. It wasn't your blood status, well not much anyway. It was the fact that you always thought you were right."

"I usually am."

"Are you really? Books and cleverness and all that nonsense?" Draco leaned forward with a sneer. "How useful were they when Harry lost his godfather? How much did you use them when Brown almost stole Weasley away?"

"Just because you've seen stolen glimpses into Harry's mind doesn't mean you have an insight on anything, Malfoy." Granger said evenly as she met his steely glare with her own.

"And just because you've heard second-hand stories about me doesn't mean you know me at all, Granger." He quirked an eyebrow at her before pointedly going back to reading his book.

Granger pursed her lips into a thin line before standing up stiffly. "You'll let me know if there's anything I can do to help Harry."

"I doubt Harry would let me keep it from you," he conceded as he turned the page once again. He didn't look up until he heard the library door close. He sighed tiredly. He really needed to start locking that door when he was alone.

\---------------------------------

His thoughts were preoccupied when he awoke the next day. He was running out of options. If Harry didn't master Occlumency soon, Draco would have to search for other means of procuring his testimony, ones that weren't as unquestionable as a Pensieve memory. He sighed as he reached for his teacup, stopping midway when he realised his mother was looking at him with a displeased expression on her face.

"Yes, mother?"

"So, you do answer to the name we've given you after all." Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Just exactly what has captured your thoughts? Are you and that Potter boy still working towards his testimony?"

"Yes, but Harry's so close to mastering it, I can almost taste it." He grinned at her enthusiastically, not wanting her to worry.

"Harry?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise you and he had gotten so close."

"Er- I—um," Draco blushed, caught unawares by her mother's sudden insight.

"Draco, I did not teach you how to mumble." She admonished him. "And there is no shame in associating with that boy." She captured his hand in hers. "I just ask you to be careful. He's always been so very capable of hurting you."

"Mother—"

"Hush, darling, I will always worry about you. There's no amount of reassurances in the world that could make me stop." She smiled at him tenderly.

He squeezed her hand gently. "I know." He was about to say more when an unfamiliar owl swooped into the room, dropping a red envelope on his plate. His eyes widened and he fumbled with his wand.

"YOU VILE DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO WALK THE SAME GROUND AS HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS KIND HEART AND FOOL HIM INTO HELPING YOUR KIND? YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN AZKABAN WITH YOUR DEATH EATER FATHER. YOU AND YOUR MOTHER CANNOT ESCAPE JUSTICE. THE WIZARDING WORLD—"

" _Silencio_!"

Draco's hand shook from where he held his wand. His face draining of all colour, he sat back in his chair. His eyes were hooded as he mechanically went back to his breakfast. A soft hand stopped his movements, however, as his mother cupped his cheek.

"They are only words, darling."

"I know, Mother." He tried to smile at her reassuringly. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"But it doesn't make hearing it any easier, does it?" She looked at him sadly. "Part of me wants to take you away from all this. Spirit you to France where no one would even think of harming you." She shook her head. "But I'm afraid the past is always going to catch up with us no matter how far we run."

"We'll endure." Draco's lips twitched into a real smile. "We always have. It's the Malfoy way."

Narcissa merely returned his grin and she pushed back his hair in that tender way that only mothers can. She smiled into his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I think it's more Draco's way."

\---------------------------------

Draco was in better spirits by the time the afternoon rolled around. He spent the rest of the morning with his mother, chatting with her about nothing of consequence as they took a stroll around her garden. It was one of his favourite activities as a child so it was treat to relive it once again. Peaceful moments like these had been few and far between and he was a fool if he let it be wasted by dwelling on things he couldn't change.

He had intended to continue the remainder of his day with that line of thinking, when he was met with the chaos outside Grimmauld Place. Flocks of owls had taken residence atop the house, all with notes and packages in their clutches. There were so many in number that quite a few of them were atop one another in an effort to hold onto a perch. He groaned when he noticed that several letters were Howlers. Great. They were after him here as well. Couldn't they have just waited until he went home to the Manor? He really didn't need them crowding Harry's front step. How the hell was he going to explain this to him?

He was gathering his strength to knock and face the boy when suddenly the door flew open and a quick hand hauled him inside. "What the—" He squawked at the jarring welcome. "Harry! What in the world did you do that for?"

"Are you all right? Did anyone hurt you?" Harry shook him a little and proceeded to do a full body check on him using his hands.

"Potter! Stop that at once!" Draco yelped, uncomfortable and fighting to remain unaffected by the other boy's touch. "What's wrong?"

"Someone leaked it to the Prophet that I've been helping you. Didn't you see it?"

Draco shook his head. His morning routine had been interrupted by that bloody Howler. He hadn't even noticed that he'd missed reading the paper. Whatever it was must have been awful to have Harry so riled up.

"The letters started coming in after that. Some of them were Howlers about my helping you." Harry rolled his eyes at that, and the obviously annoyed reaction immediately comforted the part of Draco that still distrusted the friendship forming between them. "Others were notes promising me that they would 'take care of the Malfoy problem' so I wouldn't worry about it anymore." Harry snorted in disgust. "I was actually about to Floo over to the Manor to check on you."

"Potter, as always you worry too much." Draco smiled at him, trying not to be so pathetic as to melt in front of the boy for being so ridiculously sweet. It was refreshing to have someone aside from his parents care about him. He'd forgotten how good it felt. "You whinge about being called a saviour and yet you are so ready to jump in and be a hero for anyone."

"Not just for anyone, Draco," Harry said evenly and damn him because that made Draco's heart beat so hard he had to look away. "You don't see me running around saving kittens from trees. And it's Harry, remember?"

"Be still my heart." Draco waved him off dismissively and pretended to be swoon. "I must be special."

"Must be." Harry merely shrugged, his cheeks reddening. "I also wanted to give you this." He pulled out a wand from his pocket. "I think you did say something about returning this as part of the bargain and I'd feel a lot better if you had it. I reckon it works better than the borrowed one you're using."

Draco gasped as he reached out for his wand. The hawthorn felt as good as it always had and it was like finding a piece of himself that he'd lost. A shiver went up his spine when he had it fully in hand and he cast a Lumos. He laughed in delight when the end of his wand lit up like a ray of sun. Somehow the magic felt like it came faster and more naturally. "What did you do? It feels different." He asked Harry in wonder.

He shrugged. "I just used it. I do remember having an easier time with it than other wands, which I always thought was odd. It served me well, though. I hope I didn't break it or anything." Harry bit his lip worriedly.

Draco shook his head. "No, it's not a bad type of different. Just different." He smiled. "Thanks."

Harry grinned and shrugged, "Like you said, I was just returning what wasn't mine. And I'll connect the Floo to the Manor. I'd rather have you Floo in directly. Much safer that way."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Must you do that in the hallway?" Weasley growled as he barrelled past both of them.

"Do what, you incoherent git?" Draco called out in confusion. "Stand? Should we be sitting in the hallway instead?" He stared after Weasley in bewilderment. "What was that about?"

"No idea," Harry replied a little too quickly as he turned and led the way to his study. Draco narrowed his eyes and followed.

\-----------------------

"What is she doing here?" Draco threw Granger an irritated look as he took his favourite chair. He really didn't need this on top of everything else today.

"Look, Draco," Harry put up his hands defensively, "I know you might not like it but Hermione has a few good ideas for our Occlumency lesson and—"

"I see." He gritted his teeth. "You think she can teach you better. Fine!" He stood up abruptly, fighting to keep the hurt from showing on his face. "Then you should've said that before I wasted my time—"

"No!" Harry pushed Draco back into his seat. "That's not what I meant. Really. I just thought that—"

"What? I am trying the best that I can, you know," he said evenly. "It is my mother's life on the line after all. You could've at least had the decency to—"

"But, Draco, I—"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! We'll never get anywhere if both of you won't even stop arguing long enough to finish your sentences." Hermione growled as she put herself solidly between them. "You," she pointed to Harry, "should have told Draco that I was coming." She turned to Draco. "And you should know that Harry would never force you to leave like that. In fact," she looked meaningfully at Harry. "If it was up to him you'd never leave at all."

"What do you mean by that? And stop calling me by my name!" Draco said, annoyed.

"She just means that I consider you a friend and I wouldn't treat you poorly," Harry hastened to answer, shooting a dirty look at Granger, which she returned with an unreadable look of her own. They seemed to be communicating something to each other with their eyes, but Draco couldn't make heads nor tails what they were on about.

"All right." Draco waved it off dismissively. "Now to the part where you tell me what she is doing here before you both give yourselves eyestrain."

"Hermione has some advice on getting me to relax enough try to Occlumency again," Harry explained. "And yes, before you ask, they're Muggle things but since I'm doing them I am sure that it won't be a problem."

Draco sighed. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to give this Muggle stuff a try. After all, they were running out of time and options and who knew, it might work. As annoying as Granger was, she did have unnervingly good ideas. "Suit yourself." He shrugged as leaned back in his seat.

Apparently the Muggle rubbish that Granger was harping on about involved a lot of measured breaths, counting, and weird positioning. It was strange but surprisingly interesting, though perhaps that had more to do with the alluring positions that Harry was shifting his body into. One even had Harry on his fours with his arse titled up enticingly. He cursed when Granger caught him staring for the tenth time. If she didn't suspect before, she certainly would now. He shifted uncomfortably as he averted his eyes. Damn! Couldn't Harry have more dim-witted friends? Although perhaps with Weasley he might have already reached the limit.

Draco sighed as he tried to immerse himself in the book he was reading but it was like teaching Hippogriffs the waltz. He was simply too distracted. Finally, after two solid hours of Granger-sponsored torture, Harry called him over.

"I think I really have it this time." He beamed at Draco. "The breathing and stretching exercises really helped to relax me. This time I'll be ready," he told him, his face taking on a familiar determined look.

"Good." Draco nodded as he grasped his wand. "Ready?  _Legilimens_!"

He held his breath as he closed his eyes and waited for the rush of light and flickering memories. It never came. His eyes flew open as he beamed at Harry.

"I didn't feel anything!" Harry gasped as he turned wondering eyes at Draco.

"And you won't, because you were able to Occlude your thoughts." Draco nodded. "Good job, Harry!"

Harry let out a whoop of joy and he scooped Granger up. "We did it!" He laughed; his delight so infectious that they all joined in. He danced around the room with Granger in his arms, looking deliriously happy. Draco couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous picture they made.

"And you!" Harry turned to Draco, the expression on his face softened. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Draco looked away, embarrassed. "Yes, because it's not as though any fool could try to break into your mind multiple times."

"I did this with Snape, remember? He wasn't half as good a teacher as you were and he did it for a living." Harry held up a hand to stop Draco's protests. "It's not an insult to him but a compliment to you. Just take it, alright? You made me trust you," he said softly, his gaze unwavering. "I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Draco agreed quietly, unable to lie or belittle this moment, especially when it came at the heels of hearing something he didn't realise he needed to hear until now. "I think I'm going to go see if I can rustle up something for us to eat." Granger coughed discreetly, turning to leave the room.

"Not bad, Granger," Draco called out. She looked back over her shoulder and he received a surprisingly warm smile in return.

"We all have our uses."

\---------------------------------

The following days were swallowed in a flurry of meetings with Youngblood and his associates. Their defence needed to proceed without a hitch and now that Harry's statement was sealed in a secured Pensieve, the rest of the paperwork had to be done and filed meticulously according to the letter of the law. Draco would absolutely hate it if the trial stretched out any longer. The stress of it all had already taken a toll on his mother, even though she would never admit it. The bags under her eyes had become a permanent fixture on her face and even her smiles had lost their brilliance. He'd be damned if he let this continue.

"Mother, you really didn't need to come with me today." Draco sighed as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. Today was the last session he had with Youngblood and he didn't really think it was wise to be walking about Diagon Alley the day before the trial. "At least let me cast a Glamour on our faces."

"Nonsense." Narcissa straightened as she walked down the streets, seemingly deaf and blind to the sharp biting comments people whispered behind their backs and the glares they received. "If we act like we are guilty then we are treated as such. Our choices have already cost us, Draco. They have no right to ask for any more."

"You were always the bravest of us all," Draco told her as he gave her an affectionate grin. "I would call you a Gryffindor but I don't want to insult you. You are my mother after all."

She laughed and it was a light and beautiful sound that always made his heart feel buoyant. "I doubt anyone would attack us in such a public place." She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you of all people should know there's something to be said about the usefulness of Gryffindors."

Draco reddened at that as he looked away. Had she noticed? Was he that pathetically obvious about his thing for Harry? He grimaced. Knowing his mother, she probably had. Feigning nonchalance, Draco merely shrugged. "They do make good friends."

"Friends?" Narcissa said in an incredulous tone but before she could enquire more about it, Draco seized that moment to create a distraction. They'd been in such a deep discussion that they hadn't realised they'd veered off to an obscure alleyway between Diagon and Knocturn. A section that was mostly avoided by foot traffic because of the narrowness of the path.

"Oh, Mother! Look." He pointed to the window display of an antique store. "Doesn't that look exactly like the locket you used to wear when I was younger?"

"Why, yes." She moved closer to the shop. "It was a gift from your Aunt. I had to stop wearing it when they took her away and I don't know what became of it." Her face grew sad as she continued to look at the oval shaped locket, a faraway look in her eyes. "It reminded me too much of her."

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes." She sighed as she turned to face him. "You must understand, Draco. She wasn't always like that. She was my sister and she was once a lively, happy girl. I still remember the pretend tea parties we used to hold in our gardens with our dolls. All three of us. We were a family."

Draco nodded quietly. He may never have liked his Aunt nor accepted her in any part of his life except the ones he wanted to forget but he could understand the pain his mother felt. His family was everything to him and once upon a time his Aunt was that to his mother. "You should buy it. Maybe this time it will remind you of the girl she used to be rather than the stranger she became."

"Perhaps I will." Narcissa gave him a small smile as she made her way into the shop.

\---------------------------------

The bells jangled merrily as they both entered the stop and immediately they were assaulted by the smell of dust and age. Curiosities filled the walls, from ancient wands to plates lined with gold. The shop was dimly lit and the atmosphere clearly harked back to an older time.

"Hullo! Welcome to The Strange and Curious Wonders. My name is Rashid. How may I be of service today?" a fat, balding man from behind the till welcomed them as he walked around the counter. His brown eyes danced with glee and recognition. Draco sighed when he caught it. The shopkeeper probably saw them in the papers and was already counting the Galleons that would line his pocket once they left the store.

"The locket in the window? May I see it?" Narcissa asked him primly.

"Ah, it is quite the beauty, isn't it?" Rashid retrieved the necklace and laid it out before her. "Many women have sighed from afar over this piece."

"Yes, I can see that." She traced the intricate design of the pendant with a reverent finger. "It is extremely well cared for."

"With a gem like this, I can only imagine that it was loved," he told her slowly, his eyes sharp and calculating.

"How much is it?" She looked up to meet the man's unnerving stare. "And do you know where it came from?"

Rashid shook his head. "Like most of our items, its history is unknown. It came to us right after the end of the war." He paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, it did come with something else. When we opened the locket, there was a note of some kind inside it."

Narcissa locked eyes with Draco for a moment before turning to the shopkeeper. "What did it say? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Actually, I can do better than that." He smiled at her. "Would you like me to show you? I still have it in my office."

"Yes, of course." Narcissa nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to see it."

Rashid nodded as his smile deepened. "Come this way."

\---------------------------------

They had barely taken a step into the man's office when a spell hit them both in the back. Draco cried out in alarm as ropes bound his body and he toppled onto the cold hardwood floor. He watched in dismay as the same fate befell his mother.

"You think you two can roam around free and unblemished when my family has suffered?" The shopkeeper framed the doorway ominously. His body shook with rage as he summoned their wands. "You're traitors to both causes. Cowards like you should have perished before now." He grasped his wand tightly. "But I'll right that now. This time you won't escape.  _Fiendfyre_!"

Draco gasped as the all too familiar flame burst into the middle of the room. He struggled twice as hard to get the ropes off him. Terror seized his heart as the heat began to soak his skin. No! He wouldn't die this way! Especially not with his mother. He refused to even think of the possibility. Wriggling like mad, he was finally able to loosen the ropes enough to liberate one hand.

"Draco!" Narcissa called out to him, her voice shrill with fear. "Listen to me, darling. We don't have enough time. Do you remember the signet ring I gave you that very first day we were allowed back into the Manor? Do you have it on?"

"Yes, of course. You told me never to take it off." He held up his freed hand. "But what has that got to do with—"

"It's a portkey. A small one. It activates when you're in deathly harm." She struggled to smile under the weight of her tears. "I didn't tell you because I hoped you'd never need to know about it."

"Mother! No! I won't leave you!" Draco shrieked, smoke and terror filling his chest as he struggled anew. His breaths hitched, even as the ropes slowly began to give way.

"Hush, darling. It's all right," she told him quietly. "Please don't fight it. I'd rather have you safe, more than anything." She smiled at him tearfully, her eyes memorizing every line of his face. "I love you."

The ring on his finger started to glow bright red and he could feel the tendrils of magic beginning to form. Panicking, he quickly pulled off the ring with his mouth and spat into his hand.

"Draco, No—"

He'd never forget how her voice sounded. With death licking at their heels and the weight of sacrifice hanging around their necks like a noose, he finally understood that there could still be two deaths at the end of this day. She was his lifeline as much as he was hers. To lose one might cost the other but he was determined not to let that happen.

"I love you," he told her reverently as he threw the portkey, hitting her on the chest. "Please forgive me."

A shimmer of magic later and she was gone. The picture of her hysterical face imprinted his mind. He closed his eyes as he breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

The fire continued to burn.

\---------------------------------

It was everywhere and it was just like before, only so much worse. Whoever said that the first time you encountered something you fear made the next time easier was a lying sack of shit. Draco trembled as the magic fire begun to devour the room, its bright, hot tendrils snaking out and engulfing everything in its path. He closed his eyes against the heat, sparing a moment to thank the gods that he was able to get his mother out in time. At least he'd succeeded in the one thing he wanted to do.

Smoke began to fill his lungs and sting his eyes as he freed himself from the ropes. He backed slowly to the corner of the room, cursing their assailant for the loss of his wand. If he ever made it out of this alive, he'd be sure to give the bastard a sound thrashing. He cast his eyes towards the only window in the room, judging its distance. He'd probably burn before he made it that far but he was sure as hell going to try. He'd come too far to die like this. A victim, helpless against fate. If there was one thing being around a Gryffindor all these weeks had taught him, it was that some things were worth risking.

He wasn't done with the world yet.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he swallowed thickly. He clenched his fists and sucked as much air into his lungs as he could, readying his stance. However, just as he was about to leap into the flames, a pair of strong arms snatched him from the ground and all of a sudden he could taste the sweet tang of clean air and the cold rush of wind.

"What the fuck were you doing?" a voice in his ear yelled. "Are you insane? You could've been killed!"

Draco blinked slowly as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. His knees were no longer able to support him as and he slumped to the ground. "What?"

"The Fiendfyre! You know that thing I just pulled you out of? Again." Harry growled as he grasped Draco by the shirtfront. "What the hell did you think you were doing trying to run into it?"

Draco could've shouted back, in fact it was practically his right, seeing as Harry was manhandling him quite brutishly after such a traumatic experience. But he just couldn't summon the energy to care. All he knew was that he was safe and alive and his 'abuser' was once again the one who saved him. As far as Draco was concerned, he could manhandle him anytime he wanted.

He honestly didn't remember how it happened. One minute he was staring dazedly at Harry's moving mouth that was working furiously to yell at him about endangering his life. The next he was blocking that very same mouth with his own. The kiss went as quickly as it came. Chaste, abrupt, and completely unremarkable, save for the fact that it was Harry that he was kissing and one look from the boy was enough to make his spine tingle these days.

Dazed silence filled the space between them as they both stared at each other in shock. Draco could hardly believe how he could've allowed that to happen. How stupid was he? Here he was fresh from having his sorry arse saved once again by Harry Potter and what does he do? He throws himself at the boy and forces a kiss on him. Panicked beyond belief, Draco tried to find words to explain his actions. To say something that would make this better and stop Harry from hating him completely. "Harry, I'm sorry, I—" he said haltingly, running distressed fingers through his soot covered hair. "Don't be angry. I was in shock and—"

His confused explanation was thankfully cut short when his mother arrived. "Draco! Oh, thank Merlin Harry made it to you in time." She engulfed him in a strong embrace that threatened to suffocate all the air out of his lungs. Shaking with relief, he buried his nose in the crook her neck.

"When I'm properly done fussing over you and being deliriously happy to have you safe, we  _will_  have a long talk about how you are not to sacrifice yourself in any way, shape, or form," Narcissa told him firmly. "I have to watch you endanger yourself for over a year for the sake of our family. I won't let you do it anymore. I won't lose you. I refuse."

Draco smiled as he gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Yes, Mother."

Narcissa shifted her tearful gaze to Harry. "Thank you for going after him."

Harry merely waved her off as he sent Draco an unreadable look. "I won't lose him either."

It was hours later before Draco found himself alone with Harry again. He halted in the act of following his mother to the Floo and looked back at Harry who was standing in front of the fireplace. He appeared as uncertain as Draco felt.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly as he gave him a small smile. "I know you don't play hero just for anybody."

"No, I don't." Harry returned his grin. "And I meant what I said to your mother. I won't lose you."

Draco's smile dimmed a little when they lapsed into a charged silence, each seemingly unwilling to broach the subject but equally unwilling to let it go. They spoke at the same time.

"Look, Harry, about earlier—"

"Draco when you—"

They laughed at their silliness and that, thankfully, broke some of the tension in the room. Draco looked back at Harry's relaxed face and thought how he didn't want to lose that. No doubt Harry would distance himself if he found out Draco was attracted to him. He'd be nice about it, of course, and he won't pull away right off the bat but the closeness they shared would become strained and eventually it would slowly fade. He didn't want that to happen, he refused to lose Harry too, especially not to his own reckless stupidity.

"Can we forget about earlier?" He fiddled with his robe sleeve. "I just—I mean—" He sighed at his incoherency as he continued to look at anywhere but Harry. "Please?"

The distressing silence was back and for a moment Draco was certain that Harry would refuse and demand answers. In which case, Draco was going to have to explain his irrational behaviour. He really didn't want to do that. A confession of love was probably the last thing Harry wanted to hear.

"All right," Harry said slowly after a long pause. "If you're sure?"

"Yes." He nodded his head so fervently he was afraid he'd sprain something. "Thanks."

"Hey. Look at me." Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "It really is okay. And I—"

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Draco cut him off, afraid that Harry would change his mind and take back his amicable reply. It was a miracle that the boy was this complacent after Draco had nearly molested him. At Harry's quiet nod, he gave his goodbyes and stepped into the Floo. He breathed a sigh of relief as the sitting room came into view.

Happy once again to be granted an escape.

\---------------------------------

 

Draco's footsteps echoed sharply against the marble staircase, his thoughts pensive and jumbled. They only had one chance today. One shot at making the Wizengamot see that his mother was innocent and that she'd earned her full freedom. Thankfully, Harry's testimony would go a long way to making this that a reality. He risked a sidelong glance at the boy beside him, hastily looking away and reddening as he remembered the feel of chapped lips against his. Now was not the time to think about that. He could deal with it later, when his mother was free and safely ensconced at the Manor. Then he could berate himself for doing such a stupid thing. He'd nearly destroyed his mother's chance by risking that kiss. Thank Merlin Harry hadn't become angry or stormed away in disgust. But he still felt guilty beyond belief that, even knowing the possible consequences, a part of him had thought it was worth it.

How it still was.

Draco was so deep in thought that he nearly stumbled when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Harry, what the—"

"Look, I need to tell you something before we go in there and I do this," Harry started, fidgeting nervously but his grip was firm and strong.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind? Because of last night?" Draco asked, his voice tinged with burgeoning panic. "You can't. I won't let you. And you said you were all right and you weren't freaking out."

"That's the part I've been re-thinking. No, not the part about not freaking out. I mean — Draco, I—" Harry looked away sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "This isn't coming out right." He sighed. "You took me by surprise last night, I admit but—"

"I said I was sorry." Draco shook his head, wringing his hands in panic. "I haven't uttered those words since I was four. Surely that counts for something. And this time I actually mean it. It won't happen again. I swear—"

Harry clamped his hand over Draco's babbling mouth with an exasperated chuckle. "Will you listen for a minute? Stop talking." He grinned at the furious expression that command earned him, and laughed as Draco tried to bite his hand in retaliation.

"Whatever it was that passed between us last night." He smiled softly into those intense grey eyes. "I want it. I think I've wanted it for a while but I just couldn't find the nerve to do anything about it. So much for being the big Gryffindor, eh?"

Draco eased Harry's hand away slowly. "I think we're past living like faded stereotypes, Harry," he told him gently, his expression softening at the tender emotion gazing back at him. He could hardly believe that look was for him. It mirrored how he felt so well that it took his breath away. He had never thought he'd have this chance. "And I think I was propelled more by my brain refusing to function than any sort of bravery."

"So, maybe there is something to be said for leaping before looking?" Harry tugged him closer, his hands on slender hips. His touch did nothing to ease Draco's rapidly beating heart.

"Yes, but there is also such a thing as being reckless and suicidal." Draco sighed as he pulled back, mindful of the fact that they were in still in the middle of the Ministry. If there was anything that the past few weeks had taught him, it was that he had to be cautious with the people he loved. Harry was definitely on that list.

Harry smiled as he tightened his grip, his lips chastely brushing against Draco's. "That's two things."

"Two very important things," he murmured in between Harry's drugging kisses. "Especially with the attack yesterday." Harry, however, would not be deterred. His lips claimed Draco's again and again, driving out all thought from both their minds. Draco groaned into the kiss. "What was I saying again?"

Harry laughed at that and began to nuzzle his throat lovingly when Draco stiffened in his arms. "No, Harry! Watch out!"

A jet of red light was headed straight for them and he twisted their bodies violently, switching their positions. He closed his eyes as a burst of magic hit him squarely in the back. He felt himself beginning to fall before Harry's arms caught him. Darkness started to shroud the corners of his mind as light began to flicker behind his closed eyelids.

And that's when the screams began.

\---------------------------------

Draco blinked slowly as his surroundings swam into focus. A cacophony of colours and sounds filled his aching head. He tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh, bright lights, but found it to be deadweight by his side. Panicking, he tried to sit up, but a solid hand on his chest prevented him.

Then came the pain.

Burning. Scalding. So much so that he feared to look down and find his chest being cleaved in two, again. But it was more than the torture of _Sectumsempra_ , because while that curse was designed to drain him of his blood, this one felt as though it was determined to take his magic as well.

The figure above him stepped back in alarm and called for the healers over his screams. Suddenly he was able to breathe again, great big gulps of air as he shuddered weakly against his sweat-soaked bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you still feel any pain?" the Mediwizard closest to him asked as she performed various diagnostic spells.

"Seeing as I've stopped convulsing dramatically in what I can only assume is my hospital bed, I can safely say no," Draco snapped angrily, confusion and lingering soreness making him irate.

"Draco!" Harry pushed his way closer amongst the throng of healers. His face was shining with such relief that Draco couldn't help smiling shakily back, basking in the novelty of having someone look so ridiculous at the sight of him.

"Mr. Potter!" The Mediwizard put her hands on her hips, an irritated scowl on her chubby face. "We've told you time and time again that any disruption on your part will force us to remove you from this room. You have interrupted us twice now and—"

"Oh leave off, will you? He thought I was dying, and in his place no less. Of course, he'd be more tightly wound than McGonagall's bun." Draco dismissed her scolding with a wave of his hand, garnering him an incredulous stare from Harry and an angrier frown from the healer. "So what was that, anyway? I felt like I was being torn in two."

"Oh Draco, I—" Harry moved closer, only to be blocked by Ms. Chubby Cheeks. In true Potter fashion, he stood his ground and didn't back down one bit. Draco would've applauded if he wasn't so anxious about the blasted woman's diagnosis.

He had reached the end of his patience. "You will leave him be. Harry is going to stay and you can argue with me or I can get another one of those healers that's crowded behind you to tell me what is going on!" Draco growled.

"You've been hit by a dark curse of unknown origin," she finally said after a minute of glaring. "The Aurors are outside waiting for a statement. Your mother is there as well."

"Unknown?" Harry echoed in alarm.

"Mother?" Draco struggled against the tangled sheets. "The trial! Harry! What are you doing here, you idiot?" He threw a pillow at him. "You should be at the Ministry, trying to get my mother free. How dare you—"

"Bring you to the hospital after you've been hit by a curse aimed for me?" Harry growled, his voice dangerously thin. "The hearing was rescheduled since the primary witness was unable to attend. You're a bit touched in the head at the moment so I'll forgive your implication that I should've just left you in the hall to die and go merrily on my way."

"Ugh, so dramatic, Harry. Honestly, I wasn't dying," Draco scoffed which caused a slight twinge in his chest. He massaged the spot absently. "Although it did feel like it," he whispered weakly.

"We'll find the bastard who cursed you, I promise," Harry said earnestly as he moved closer to the bed. "And I'll have Hermione on research work, too. You'll be fine, you'll see."

"Oh stop it! Do you have any idea how undignified it is swooning over me on my sick bed?" Draco chided him with a warm grin, his face flushing."With a room full of strangers no less. Thank you for that."

"So that's what that look was about all these years when I was battling evil, which mostly involved you or your father?" Harry smiled down at him softly, his hand reaching out to meet Draco's. "And here I thought you were just constipated."

A smart quip was on his lips but before the words could make it past them, the searing pain was back again. He screamed as the air was sucked out of his lungs and his body began to tremble violently. Harry quickly switched his grip to Draco's waist. Suddenly the feeling became much more intense, until Draco could swear his insides were burning.

Harry's desperate hold tightened around him and Draco thought he felt his heart stopped as pain exploded in his chest. He flung back his head and howled in anguish. He was in such frantic pain that he completely missed how the arms around him had slackened and when his body slammed back into the bed, there were two thuds instead of one.

\---------------------------------

Draco groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head filled with a familiar throbbing. He sighed as he stretched carefully. "This better not become a habit." Draco rolled his shoulders in an effort to loosen them. "You should know that I make a horrible patient and I normally require fresh fruits and hourly foot rubs, Harry." He opened one eye when only silence met his playful baiting and bolted upright when he saw Harry lying unconscious on the bed next to him. "What in the world—"

"Mr. Malfoy! Please lie back down. You are not well," the Mediwizard from earlier told him. This time she seemed to be the only healer attending to them.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" he shrieked. "He was fine last I saw him. Quite heftily manhandling me in fact. What the fuck happened between then and now? Or is this another thing that's of unknown origin?"

"I will only tell you if you calm yourself. Agitating your system in your condition will only cause unnecessary harm," she replied coolly.

"Fine!" He plopped back down on his bed. "I'm calm. Now tell me."

The woman sighed in exasperation, but nevertheless she kept up her end of the bargain. "At first, we thought he was cursed as well but we ruled that out upon further analysis. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him except for the fact that his magic level was significantly weak for such a young man. After further testing we found that his state was caused by a reaction to an irritant. This was around the same time we also found the reason for your pain."

"Which means what, Ms—"

"Mrs. Podley," she offered. "It seems like the curse only targets your magical aura, as well as Mr. Potter's specifically. You see, auras affect each other through touch and the strength of their impact is based on the bond shared between those two people. For example, a mother's touch will always influence her child much more so than a teacher's or a healer's would. The same could be said about the touch of a lover. The stronger the bond, the more potent the impact of one aura on another. The spell twists this reaction, and instead of a favourable influence, it will do the opposite. At his touch, your magical core will lash out at you and cause you untold amounts of pain and, although his affliction is a minor one since you were the one directly hit with the curse, your touch drains him of his magic if given enough time."

Draco paled, visibly shaken by the news. "Is it curable? Is there a counter spell?"

Mrs. Podley sighed deeply at that. "Though we know what the curse does, we still don't know which spell was used. The Aurors have contacted the Ministry's Magical Research Department and—"

He scoffed."As if they'll lift a finger to help me. They would rather see me behind bars and if I was cursed with something that kept me away from their Golden Boy, so much the better. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't one of their own kind that concocted something as vile as this."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I know you are upset but I doubt the Ministry would do anything of the sort."

"Have you seen the papers, Madam? Every day my family is maligned for something my father is already being punished for." He shook his head. "Most people would think this is justice."

A strained silence filled the room and Draco turned his eyes to Harry's form. "Will he be all right?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. "He just needs some sleep."

Draco nodded, a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and feelings whirling in his head. He lay back on his bed and turned on his side, watching the sleeping boy avidly for any signs of wakefulness, not believing the healer's reassurance of his well being without seeing it for himself. One sobering thought encircled his tired mind.

"You always end up with the worst of it, don't you?"

\---------------------------------

 

What he needed to do was clear by the next day. Harry had continued to sleep and Draco had kept on worrying. It was only through Harry's listless tossing and turning that Draco was able to convince himself that the boy was fine and not on the verge of death or a magical coma, as he had feared. Harry would be all right.

The question was for how long?

How long before they touched accidentally and caused another disastrous chain reaction? How long before he forgot himself in the middle of looking at those green eyes he adored so much and reached over? How long would Harry be by his side if he couldn't even hold his hand?

The problem was, Draco already knew the answer and it was one he didn't think he could live with. At least not happily. So he had packed and planned and agonized over his future. He'd even fallen into a furious whispered argument over it with his mother who, surprisingly enough, was solidly opposed to his decision. But he would hear none of it, arguing back with the only thing they could agree on.

To stay was a risk —for both of them.

Technically, he wasn't allowed to leave, especially with the investigation going on and the Ministry bustling about underfoot. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the media got wind of this and that would be like opening a Pandora's Box. He had no desire to be subjected to that again.

He sighed as he stepped closer to Harry's bed, memorizing every inch of his face. Leaving without saying goodbye was a very selfish thing to do but what else could he have done? He would never have the chance to walk out the door if green eyes were trained on his back. Harry would fight and push and argue until he made Draco change his mind. And if that proved impossible, he'd set out to change the world instead.

Harry's last attempt at changing the world had caused him this hurt. Draco wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

"Goodbye," he whispered shakily, clutching his borrowed wand.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving him!" a shrill voice from behind him screeched and Draco groaned. He'd know that shriek anywhere. "Whilst he's unconscious no less."

"Granger—"

"No! Don't you even bloody try appeasing me," Granger spat, looking angry enough to spit nails. "You said you cared about him and this is what you do?"

"You don't know anything," Draco snapped, stalking forward angrily. "You have no idea what's going on."

"A dark curse that forbids your auras to touch?" Granger scoffed. "Does that sound about, right?"

"The hospital had no right to tell you—"

"Oh, give over, will you?" Granger rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly think there's anyone left in this hospital that doesn't know what's going on between the two of you? Especially after all the headlines."

"That wasn't my fault," Draco began, only to be cut off by a hiss from Granger.

"No, it isn't, and neither is this curse but breaking Harry's heart, leaving him while he needs you—" Granger shook her head, frizzy curls bouncing as she did so. "That will be completely on your head."

"And what would you have me do? Stay and endanger him even more?" He sighed and looked away.

"It might not be permanent, Draco," she told him gently. "The Ministry—" She cut herself off after she received a glare from him. "Oh fine, I'll see what I can find. There's bound to be something on that spell. And there has never been a single question, I haven't found the answer to eventually."

"You are pretty handy with that." He nodded weakly. "But it's still too risky for me to stay. You'd do the same if it was the Wease-ly."

Granger sighed in defeat. "At least do it when he wakes up. He deserves the right to hear it from you."

"You don't play fair," Draco groaned, amusement and frustration lining his face. "If it was anyone else, I'd say I was impressed."

"And if it was anyone else, I'd say I cared." Granger merely smirked as she left the room.

\---------------------------------

The hours spent waiting for Harry to wake up were a different sort of torment. Twice Draco had tried to leave but Granger's nagging voice kept reverberating in his head, the truth in her words halting his steps until he resumed his vigil by Harry's bedside once more. Thankfully, Harry had recovered well and finally, just after sundown, his eyelids began to flutter. Of course, this caused a ruckus with the team of healers from the day before barging in and all but shoving Draco aside in their rush to attend to Harry. Draco had merely glared but let them be, they were hurrying to Harry's aid, after all.

His resolve over his decision only strengthened when he saw how slow and sluggish Harry's movements and responses were. It took a fair amount of time before Harry even realised what happened to land him a bed in St. Mungo's and when he did, he immediately bolted upright and tried to leave and search for Draco. All in his backless hospital gown. If not for Draco stepping within Harry's panicked view, the whole of St. Mungo's would've been treated to quite a picture. He stepped back in the shadows once more when the Healer began to explain the curse and its effects. As he heard the gory details once again the same feeling of helpless fear enveloped him.

Staying was risking too much. Now if only he could get Harry to agree with him.

"You're being stubborn," Draco told him, his eyes on everything but worried green. Everyone had left on his quiet, yet firm, behest. He needed to do this and had needed to do it yesterday.

Harry merely stepped closer to him. "And you're being irrational but you don't see me holding it against you."

He smiled weakly but he moved back, widening the space between them. "Potter—"

"Potter?" Harry's face fell and he stumbled backward as if hit by a physical blow.

He forced himself to look away. "Yes, if I have to go through with this, it has to be Potter."

"You don't want me anymore." It was a statement more than a question but the hurt confusion on Harry's face was enough to make his eyes shine wetly.

He blinked. Hard. "This has nothing to do with what I want."

"Then why are you doing this?" It came out as a plea and Draco hated himself even more for reducing him to this.

"Didn't you hear what the healers said?" Draco demanded, the sorrow in his heart making his voice cold and harsh. "We can't touch. If we do, that blasted curse will not only make my own damned magic hurt me but it will also lash out at you and potentially drain your magic as well." He shook his head vehemently. "There are a lot of things I'd risk to be with you, your health is not one of them."

"So you're doing this to save me?" Harry advanced on him, fury lining his body "Is that it? Do you think I'm some sort of helpless little—"

"I'm doing this because this is the only choice I can bear!" Draco yelled at him, angry at the world, at himself, at the sadistic bastard that had forced this upon them.

"And don't I have a say? It is my life, too, by the way," Harry shot back.

"You can't be trusted with your life," Draco pointed out as he sighed. "Left up to you, we'd be comatose after a handshake."

"Bet I could make it worth the handshake though," Harry said wryly.

"I don't think we're using the same definition here." Draco shook his head, his chuckles dying at the earnest look on the boy's face. "Harry, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not," Harry insisted. "You want to leave? Fine. Go ahead." He motioned to the door. "But know that every time you do, I'll come after you."

"Stalking is unattractive, Potter," Draco pointed out, ignoring the way his heart leapt at the tender proclamation.

"When has that ever put you off?" Harry shrugged. "Besides, I figured it was my turn to do it again."

"Harry—" Draco began, exasperated.

"What? I'm not saying you can't leave. I clearly can't stop you." Harry raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Just like you can't stop me from following you. Because that's just the way it is with us." He smiled wryly. "We never could leave each other well enough alone."

"I always said you'd be the death of me." Draco's shoulders slumped wearily. "I never thought it would be by handshake."

"Well, I don't think the curse is that potent." Harry laughed. "A handjob, maybe, but what a way to go."

"Ugh, Harry! This will never work." Draco's expression grew dim. "I can't… Hell, I can't even give you an appreciative pat on the arse without fear of sucking the magic out of you." He looked away. "You're better off with someone else."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do want you as more than just bed partner. And technically, you'd be better off with someone else, too," he pointed out. "Except for the fact that if you do decide to do that, you'd best prepared for random glassware exploding around you at certain times. I never did learn how to share."

"Destructive brute. Someone clearly has to take you in hand." Draco smiled at him fondly.

"Yes." Harry nodded eagerly. "Think of it as a public service."

"It is a dirty job…" Draco's grin turned wistful as he locked his eyes with his. "If we could, I'd be kissing you by now."

"And if I could, we'd both be naked doing it." Harry drew nearer, his lips mere inches away from Draco's upturned face.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Draco whispered, close enough to feel the breath from Harry's lips. His heart filling at the look of love he saw reflected into those green eyes.

"Yeah," Harry whispered gently as he strained to keep his body from moving forward, unwilling to hurt him by closing the gap between them. "But what a way to go."

\---------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, both Harry and Draco split their time between researching the curse and working towards getting the trial rescheduled to as soon as possible. They had great success in the second but were still at a loss with the first. Draco had raided both his father's library as well as the Black's for the most obscure Dark spells but to no avail. He'd eventually moved on to books about aura manipulation but even that had drawn a dead end. Harry had also joined the search despite his dread of research. He even managed to rope Weasley in to the cause much to Draco's shock and bewilderment. Perhaps there was something to be said for Gryffindor loyalty.

Harry also worked diligently towards negating the damaging propaganda against Draco and Narcissa. Outraged by the attacks they had endured, he spoke against the people who had harassed them. He even went so far as to grant the Prophet an interview —the very first one he'd given since the end of the war. Slowly but surely the court of public opinion began to turn in their favour. It wasn't so bad when the fame he'd always complained about was finally of some use.

It was still difficult, however. To have Harry both so close and yet so near was a torment he wouldn't wish on anyone. He'd only felt it for one bright, shining moment but already he missed the taste of Harry's lips and the wonderful feel of Harry's body beneath his hands. He wasn't about to give that up. Not for anything.

Thankfully, by the time Narcissa's trial rolled around, Harry's clever manoeuvring had worked. The Wizengamot dismissed all charges after only an hour of deliberation. Some of the judges had even stopped them on their way out to thank Narcissa for the role she played in the war and to apologise for the arraignment. There was another media frenzy when details of Harry's testimony leaked and for days Narcissa's heroic defiance of Voldemort made headlines. Now they were hounded for another reason and more often than not, Draco hid out at Grimmauld Place. With his mother's trial over, he focused all his energy on two things: Harry and the counter spell.

He smiled as Harry poured him another cuppa, waiting patiently for him to set it down on the saucer so he could take it. They did this a lot when they were together. They took turns to make sure there was no physical contact between them in the act of doing something mundane like passing the salt or setting down a cup. Unconsciously, they did it with other things as well —conversations and even disagreements. It certainly helped with ending those arguments far more quickly although it took a disturbing turn when Granger had caught them at it and called it ' _sweet_ '. Needless to say, they were not amused.

"Oh, there you are." Granger looked relieved when she caught sight of him. Well, speak of the devil. "I need to show you something. Come with me."

"I'm fairly sure she's talking to you, Harry," Draco told him even though he was sure those brown eyes were trained on him.

"Er, I think this time she wants you, Draco." Harry gave him an encouraging smile that turned into a frown. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." He arched his eyebrow and then at Harry's sceptical look, he amended his words. "If by nice you meant ravishingly handsome."

Harry laughed. "Well, yes you are that but I meant the more traditional meaning."

Draco shrugged. "All right but I make no promises if she starts on about the House-elves again."

"Some time today would be fantastic, Draco," Granger told him as she made an impatient gesture.

"Is she always this bossy?" He asked Harry in a sotto voice.

"You know she is." He smirked as Harry shooed him away. "You'd better go. She might start lecturing again and I don't think we got rid of all her charts."

Draco was still laughing when he finally followed her out of the room. By Merlin, he really did love that man.

\---------------------------------

Once the kitchen doors were shut, Granger quickly cast a locking charm and a Silencing spell on them. And then she started pacing.

"Granger, what's going on?" Draco asked, alarmed at the girl's strange behaviour.

"I think I found the curse," she blurted out suddenly, her eyes worried and bright as she turned to face him.

"That's brilliant! Oh, Granger, I knew your annoying Know-It-All tendencies would come in handy one day." Draco beamed at her, feeling so happy he could've kissed her. "Wait…" He paused as he took another look at her face. "Why aren't you smiling? If it's the loss of research opportunities, I'm sure—"

She shook her head. "It's the curse. The reason why we couldn't find it in any of the spell books is because it was kept as a family secret. I was finally able to find it in one of the books on Pureblood Genealogy." She sighed. "It was created by Roger L'Estrange to punish family members that had married into non-pureblood marriages."

"What?" Draco gasped and suddenly everything began to click into place. The attack at the antique shop, the curse that was used. "It figures that it would be someone from that family. Rodolphus is probably as insane as his wife and has taken this as some sort of sick, twisted revenge for losing her." He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "Tell me there's a cure."

Granger nodded slowly. "I think so but you won't like it." She sighed deeply. "It's the reason why I wanted to talk to you first before we told Harry."

She took a step closer. "Draco, it involves binding all your magic, and it will—"

"Effectively turn me into a squib," Draco finished for her, his expression turning grim.

"Yes," she said faintly, her eyes sad.

"I guess it makes sense," Draco said thoughtfully. "My magic can't react negatively if it's not there anymore."

"Exactly. It should work. Of course, it's not a counter spell or cure but it does remove the symptoms." Granger sighed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you. No one expects you to do it but—"

"And why is that?" Draco bristled, angry at the insinuation. "Because I'm a Malfoy and I wouldn't know a noble sacrifice if it bit me in the arse?"

Granger put her hands in front of her in a placating gesture. "No, I never said that. But it's an enormous sacrifice, Draco. It's too much, especially for a boy you've hated for far longer than you've liked him." She grimaced a little under the intensity of the glare she received.

"Do you know the spell?" Draco asked, his eyes glinting with barely restrained fury.

"Yes, but—"

"Good. Do it." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"What? Wait! Slow down. Maybe we should talk to Harry first and ask for his opinion," she tried to reason with him.

"No, we don't need to do that," Draco growled as he took another step forward. "Just do it."

She shook her head. "I think you should tell Harry."

"It's my life, my magic." He scowled. "I'll do with it what I wish."

"He'll blame himself for this," she pointed out angrily, wanting for him to see reason.

"Which is why he'll never find out." He met her eyes. "And if you do tell him, then it will be on your head."

"I can refuse to do it."

"And I'll find someone else to perform the spell." He shrugged easily. "Either way, it's going to happen."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about you and Harry," she insisted as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you care about him. You don't have to prove it by doing this."

"I'm not."

"But—"

"Imagine going a day without touching someone you loved, Granger. Just one. And I'm not talking about sex." He shook his head. "You can't bump his shoulder when you're joking with him. You can't wipe a tear from his eye when he's sad. You can't hold him in your arms when the only thing you want to do is comfort him." He took a step closer to her, his face open and imploring. "I can learn to live without magic but I don't want to live without that."

"You're a Pureblood, Draco," she reminded him gently. "You've never lived without magic before."

"No, but I've never been in love before either." He gave her a small smile. "And given a choice, I'd much rather go without magic."

"Oh Draco." She looked at him with a sappy smile on her face. "That's so—"

"No, don't say it!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly! You're almost as bad as a regular girl."

"Sweet."

\---------------------------------

Draco took a deep breath before he opened the study's double doors. He smiled at the picture that greeted him. The books that had been stacked neatly before he left were now scattered all over the desk. The familiar mop of black hair was the only thing visible as Harry was bent over an ancient tome, scribbling notes furiously onto the parchment beside him.

"So what did Hermione want?" Harry asked, not looking up from his work. "I hope it wasn't the house-elves again. She's given me enough grief about Kreacher as it is."

Draco couldn't answer, the words caught in his throat. He merely stood there and stared at the boy before him. Indecision and fear had frozen him in his tracks. What if Harry didn't want him after all? What if now that the curse had been lifted, Harry went back to only wanting to be friends? And if by some miracle, he did want to be with him &ndash what if he disappointed him? Harry had never been with a man. In fact, he'd never been with anyone. It was a lot of pressure to put on a newly found relationship especially one that until recently was rife with hatred and distrust.

But then Harry lifted his head and what Draco saw took away his breath, as well as his doubts. Harry looked like he hadn't slept in days, so consumed was he by their desperate search. His hair was sprinkled with dust and his cheek smeared with a splotch of ink. Harry's eyes were also red-rimmed from all the dusty books and his face was lined with exhaustion. Yet at the sight of Draco, his face lit up like a thousand suns and his lips lifted into a soft smile filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head and smiled in reassurance. His steps were now strong and sure as he came to sit across from him. He laughed when he saw the smear on Harry's check. Shaking his head, he told him fondly. "You're such a child, Harry. You have ink all over your face."

But before the other boy could do anything about it, Draco reached out lightning fast and cupped Harry's cheek. Smiling softly when he felt Harry stiffen, he wiped off the smear with a gentle thumb. Still holding onto Harry's face, he brought his own closer and whispered teasingly, "What would you do without me?"

Harry merely continued to blink at him dazedly, his green eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, this is the part where you're supposed to be ridiculously happy."

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Harry let out a whoop as he scooped Draco in his arms. "Are you serious? You're cured?"

Draco couldn't speak. He was too busy laughing so hard in delight so instead he nodded happily. Too chuffed to be even properly angry that Harry was swinging him about the room in some sort of deranged form of dance.

"I can't believe this!" Harry beamed at him. "How did you figure it out?"

"We have the lovely Hermione to thank." Draco shrugged when Harry's smile widened even further. "She found the curse; the least I can do is call her by her first name. Besides I'd call her Queen if she wanted me to, for what she's done."

"I think Hermione is fine," Hermione told him as she stood framed against the doorway. "Adding queen to it might just prove to be a mouthful."

"Hermione it is." He smiled at her.

"Oh, I knew you'd find a way. I knew it! You're always the brilliant one." Harry grinned at her from ear to ear as he pulled her into a big hug. "What can I ever to do to repay you? You have no idea what you've given me. You made this whole fiasco end without a tragedy," he whispered softly.

Hermione's face dimmed a little at that and she raised solemn eyes to meet Draco's from across the room. Turning to Harry, she struggled to recover her smile. "Just be happy, Harry." She hugged him fiercely, her arms holding on a bit tighter than necessary. Then she added into his ear. "And take care of him. He needs you more than you know."

Harry nodded and he looked so happy that Hermione breathed a little easier. "I will."

\---------------------------------

"Now where were we?" Harry turned to him once they were alone again and Draco barely had time to formulate a reply before Harry was on him.

"I think you were in the middle of a rather fantastic display of awkward dancing," Draco reminded him as he felt himself being pulled into a tender embrace. "You can hold on more tightly, you know," he whispered as he rested his forehead against Harry's. "I promise this time I won't break."

He felt the arms that were holding him tremble a little at that and Draco watched as a lone tear trickled down the side of Harry's face. "Last time I did this, you almost died. You can understand why I'm a little careful here. I don't like seeing you in pain."

"And I don't like feeling it either but I swear to you, it's all right," Draco told him gently as he wiped his cheek. "So will you stop being dramatic and kiss me already?"

"Bossy little wanker." Harry laughed but before Draco could shoot him a clever comeback, he did as he was told.

And he didn't stop.

With his fears allayed, Harry took possession of Draco's mouth. No longer tentative or timid, his lips claimed Draco's over and over again as if he couldn't have enough. As if Draco's lips were made of sugar and he'd never tasted anything quite so sweet. His hands were also no longer idle. Once shaking and unsure, he mapped Draco's body boldly, seemingly insistent on memorising every inch of him through touch alone.

"Wait," he gasped when he felt Harry's hand on his belt. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we need to slow down a little."

Harry groaned as he pressed his face into the crook of Draco's neck. "I take it back. You're not only a bossy little wanker, you're a cruel one too."

"There are a lot of people out there who would agree with you." Draco laughed. "But think about it - we've never even gone out on a proper first date."

"You know when I pictured this moment, I always thought I'd be pounding you into the mattress within five minutes of discovering the cure," Harry said wryly. "I never thought you'd be so girly about it."

"Girly?" Draco sneered as he ground his groin against Harry's, causing him to throw his head back and moan. "There's nothing girly about me, Harry. "

"Oh, god." He shuddered against Draco's neck. "Whatever you say, just don't stop doing that."

Draco stilled his movements.

"Bastard!" Harry nipped the skin beneath his mouth.

"Yes." Draco swallowed thickly. "But the sooner you Apparate us to a restaurant the sooner you can get on with that pounding."

"Fuck," Harry murmured faintly amidst Draco's quiet laughter. "Leaky, all right?"

"No, a pub is not all right." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just Apparate us near Flourish and Blott's. We can walk to Ludwig Alley from there."

"Sounds expensive." Harry shifted his hold on Draco.

"Extremely."

"You sure you don't want to just Apparate us right there?" Harry asked him curiously. "I don't know where it is and it'd be easier."

"Quite sure." Draco nodded as he looked away, ignoring the stab of loss in his gut. "I could use a walk and so could you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Harry chuckled as he grasped his wand.

"Now who's being girly?" Draco retorted with a smile.

Harry's enraged shout was swallowed by the sound of Apparition.

\---------------------------------

They Apparated right in front of Flourish and Blott's but before Draco could steer them in the right direction, he felt himself being yanked into an alleyway beside the shop.

"If you're taking me to a restaurant in this area, I'm taking back everything nice I've said about you," Draco grumbled, trying to pull his arm away from Harry.

Draco found himself pushed hard against the wall and with Harry barely inches away, full weight of his body holding him there. "When have you ever said anything nice about me?"

"I vividly recall saying—" his words were cut off by Harry's lips claiming his mouth and for a moment or two the fact that they were standing in some back alley was struck from his mind. Harry's hips rolled against him, pushing him harder into the wall and realisation dawned with the scrape of brick.

He squirmed, working both arms between them to push Harry away. "Harry, I thought we decided that this could wait? I don't want your first time to be in a dirty public street."

The stubborn heat in Harry's eyes startled him, made him helpless as his arms were pinned against the wall, He insisted, "I refuse to—"

"Draco, shut up," Harry growled, definitely not moving away. Moving closer if at all possible.

"So you can molest me in some side alley?" He was satisfied to hear the righteous indignation coming across clear in his voice. Not that Harry seemed to pay any attention to that, or his words.

Butterfly kisses were pressed along his jaw, towards his ear and he shivered as Harry's breath skittered across skin. "Wanted to do this for ages. Screw your damn rules and sensibilities for once, Draco. Can't you see? I don't care where this happens so as long as it's with you. The rest is just minor details."

"But I like my damn rules and sensibilities," he mumbled a bit incoherently, but who could blame him when Harry's hands were exploring where his mouth couldn't reach. "Although I suppose I can rescind certain restrictions."

Not that he was given much choice as Harry pushed his arms up against the wall, mouth covering Draco's again, demanding a response out of him. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, not quite able to give Harry complete control as their tongues slid together.

Kissing Harry —even pressed up against a wall was something he thought he'd never be able to do and he couldn't get enough of the taste of Harry's mouth. Which was good, because Harry didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop.

He didn't recall moving his hips, but he must have at some stage because he was far too aware of the way they were rocking against Harry's. An impatient huff of breath and he was slammed right back against the wall, teeth scraping his lip with the force of it.

Harry pushed Draco's legs open with his thigh and bent to kiss his neck as his fingers fumbled with Draco's belt. There was a moment when he still wanted to insist that they shouldn't do this  _here_ , but as soon as warm fingers curled around his cock, any thought of protesting was wiped from his mind.

The first scrape of teeth against his skin stung more than it should, a familiar prickle of pain that if he hadn't been quite so distracted, he could perhaps have followed far enough to distinguish. He couldn't though, Harry's hand was sliding along the length of his cock and it had taken them so long to get to this point, he'd dreamt of this moment, wanted it for so long and now it was  _happening_. That they were in a dingy alley didn't even matter.

Harry's hips rocked against his thigh, the heat and solidness of his cock obvious to Draco even through their cloaks. Even if he could think clearly enough to get a hand between them, Harry was pressed so close that it was near impossible.

Another twinge of not-quite-pain —almost ghostly because  _no_ , it couldn't be —shot through him, lungs starting to tighten for barely a second before relaxing. Harry's thumb circled the head of his cock, pleasure obliterating even the memory of pain and he could well have imagined it. Probably did in fact, at least that's what he told himself. Sensory memory or something, curse scars twinged sometimes and maybe subdued curses did the same. If that fleeting pain was the price to pay for  _this_ , for Harry's hands on him, his hands on Harry, then Draco would willingly pay it threefold.

It didn't take long; Harry rocking against him in search of friction and the slip-slide- _twist_  of his hand on Draco's cock made sure of it. The force of his release took him by surprise and sapped the strength from his legs. It was only Harry's body, still leaning into him and holding him upright, still pressing heated, half-biting kisses against his neck.

He opened his eyes to Harry, grinning as he gently tucked Draco back into his pants before seeing to himself. "Pleased with yourself?"

"Not bad for a first try, yeah?" he whispered softly into the warmth of Draco's throat.

"No, your technique was sterling even though your wooing methods were laughable." Draco reached up to tuck a curl of hair behind Harry's ear. "But don't worry, Harry. I'm sure with lots of practice you can improve."

Harry's laughter echoed through the empty alley and Draco smiled, loving the sound of it. He'd never heard anyone laugh quite like Harry did. The simple joy in it wasn't something Draco had ever encountered before. As if it was coming from a mere boy who still had all the childhood innocence in his heart which allowed him to take delight in everything he saw. He couldn't get enough it.

"See, that's what I love about you." Harry chuckled as he nuzzled Draco's neck once more. "Always pestering me to better myself."

"What did you just say?" Draco gasped, ignoring the brief stab of pain that shot through his side. He willed himself to remain calm and to keep focusing on Harry's words. It couldn't be the curse. It just couldn't be.

"It seems that someone is going deaf. All right, I'll come closer." Harry rolled his eyes, oblivious to Draco's discomfort as he whispered in his ear. "I love you, you annoying brat."

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at Harry in surprise. He'd known it, of course. Well, all right —greatly suspected it, at least, but he never thought he'd hear the words or be expected to say them back. His lips were quirking into a silly grin when a sudden rush of intense pain stole the words from his mouth and replaced them once more with screams.

Harry quickly jerked his hands away and Draco immediately missed his warmth. His chest hurt even more at the naked disappointment in Harry's eyes and he couldn't help the rush of anger that went through him. "Fucking hell! When I get my hands on Rodolphus, I will make sure there's nothing of him left."

"Lestrange did this to you?" Harry snarled, anger quickly replacing his regret. "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

Draco nodded sharply as he tightened his fists. "And a fat lot of help Granger's stupid cure did! Couldn't even last for a couple of hours." He growled. "And to think I went through all that magic binding nonsense just to have this happen again."

"You did what?" Harry exploded, his hand snaking out to snatch Draco's arm before he could stop himself. He immediately let go at Draco's hiss of pain. "What do you mean  _'magic binding nonsense'?_ "

Draco bit his tongue when he realised the extent of what he had let slip. Honestly, was he just determined to be stupid today? "Look, Harry, it's not a big deal." He put his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.

"If it wasn't a big deal I would be hearing about it before now," he shot back. "Tell me all of it." His anger gave way to painful anguish. "And this time, don't lie to me."

"I didn't lie—"

"No, but you made damn sure I didn't hear about it, so obviously it's important." Harry's eyes flashed with indignation. "Now, what did you do?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done yourself, you self-righteous prat." Draco glared at him. "Do you think you have the market cornered on self sacrifice? Of course, I would do anything to be with you. So when Hermione told me that if she bound my magic, we could touch, I did it." He raised his chin up defiantly. "I'd do it again if it meant I could touch you."

"No! You can't!" Harry bellowed and he raised his hands looking for all the world as if he'd like nothing better than to shake some sense into Draco. "I won't let you."

"I don't see how there's anything you can do about it," Draco pointed out flatly. "It's my life and—"

"I can't—I won't let you do this," Harry whispered brokenly. His voice was shaking but his tone was resolute. The defeat that lined his face was a sight Draco had never seen before. It made Harry look as though he'd aged ten years. "It's over, Draco."

And then he was gone, leaving Draco in a moment of stunned silence. He narrowed his eyes as he marched out of the alley, determined to find a working Floo.

"Like hell, it is."

\---------------------------------

The moment Draco clapped eyes on dazed green, he threw himself at the boy. While jumping out of the fireplace to sequester his fleeing target might not have been the sanest thing he could have done (it did make him bang his head on the mantle and stub his toe on brick), it was still effective in paralyzing his prey. Draco's arms shook with an effort to hold down the struggling boy and the pain lancing through his chest only made it worse. "Stop moving, you stupid brat!"

"Gerroff!" Harry yelled in alarm. "You're hurting yourself. Get off me!"

"No." Draco snarled, squeezing Harry's arms painfully. "Not until you've seen some damn sense."

Harry tried to wedge his knee in between them but Draco flattened his movements by putting more weight on his hold. "Listen to me, Harry," he growled. "There was once a time when I thought that leaving was the better option. Do you remember?" He shook him a little. "Do you remember what you said to me then?"

"Yes. But that was before you did stupid things like turning yourself into a Squib for me." Harry pushed at him, his struggles getting weaker.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same." Draco bit his tongue, tamping down on the urge to scream at the pain lancing through his body.

"I can't, Draco." He sobbed even as he wiped away the line of blood trickling down the side of Draco's mouth. 'It hurts too much to see you like this."

"The alternative isn't any better." He shook his head. "And you're affected by this curse too. It's already draining your magic."

"But, Draco—"

"I can fight this but only if you're with me," Draco told him quietly. "It's like you said. This is the way it's always been with us. Where you go, I'll follow. Whatever burdens you have, I'll take on as well. And vice-versa. This is how this works. It's why it will always work."

"You always were such a stubborn arse." Harry smiled at him shakily and Draco sighed in relief even as he collapsed beside him in exhaustion.

He weakly waved away Harry's alarmed shout. "I'll be fine. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he turned on his side, cushioning his head with his left arm. His gaze hardening as he took in Draco's exhausted form. "And we'll find Lestrange. I swear it. I'll join the Auror ranks if I have to but we'll find him and the counter spell."

"We'll be all right." Draco nodded tiredly. And Harry looked so determined and strong, so very much like the headstrong boy he fell in love with that Draco couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips to capture his once more. The kiss was ruthless and brutal in its claiming, robbing them both of breath and speech. He ignored the violent pain in his chest for as long as he could bear before he forced himself to pull back.

"Just don't let go."

 

The end.

 

   
  
---  
  
 


End file.
